


Exploring

by Eissa



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/pseuds/Eissa
Summary: a (late) painted treat for the 2017 Spectre Reqisitions exchange





	Exploring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Shepard later supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised by the revelation that strategic parts of Quarian suits unsealed to reveal thin, flexible panels. Garrus didn’t act surprised at all. Tali, of course, started an explanation about stress-relief and social needs in tight quarters in that flustered way she had of blushing with her voice and hands.

Shepard (glad she no longer had to watch her besotted smiles) interrupted by asking how exactly one unsealed these … sensitive panels…


End file.
